Accidents Happen
by Yami Koibito
Summary: HayateNagi. Nagi nervously asks Hayate to star gaze with her and he gladly accepts, but what happens when they look at the stars?


**Accidents Happen**

**Rated: G**

**Chapter created on: July 27****th, 2008**

**Chapter finished on: July 27****th, 2008**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the anime or the mangas...I would like a combat butler of my own. ;o;******

**A/N: Well my first Hayate fanfiction. I'm surprised that there's soooo little fanfiction here. I thought there would be like 100 or something. Wow...I thought Hayate was more popular than this...o-o Bandai after all licensed it. xD**

**Anyways, yay for first Hayate/Nagi fanfiction on this site. xD It's my OTP after all. :3**

**Thanks to wayc for proofreading it. :D**

**Summary:****_ Nagi nervously asks Hayate to star gaze with her and he gladly accepts, but what happens when they look at the stars? (Hayate Ayasaki & Nagi Sanzenin)_**

**Takes place:****_ Some time when the first season ends. xD_**

- - -

"Hayate...?"

The said boy stopped his patrolling around the mansion and turned around to smile at his ojou-sama. "What is it ojou-sama?"

"I...um...will you um...," She fiddled around with her fingers and blushed as she stumbled over her words. The little master glanced downward; somewhat embarrassed to ask the other. "Will you...look at the stars with me?!"

Hayate blinked at the tone the girl used, but continued to give her a warm smile. "Of course, Ojou-sama," He replied as he patted her head. "I'll be glad to accompany you on this little trip."

Nagi gave him a big smile, but then averted his gaze. "Well, um, thanks. Now let's go before the stars go away!"

"Huh, but Ojou-sama, it's early and-ah! Ojou-sama!" The butler was surprised at the very least to find out that the female was dragging him to their destination. "Ojou-sama" The younger of the two didn't stop to listen to his pleas as her only mission was to spend some alone time with Hayate.

The female finally stopped at a secluded place near the mansion with a perfect view of the stars. "There! We're here! Now that wasn't too bad was it?" She laughed at her brilliant endurance speed and beamed at the stars that sparkled oh so brightly. "Wow...now isn't that a great view?"

The youth sat down by the grass and beckoned Hayate to come closer, but waved her hand when he came too close. Six feet away is where he laid down. "Is this good, Ojou-sama?"

"Yeah, perfect!," She chuckled nervously and laid down on the grass also. "Wow...such pretty stars. Don't you think so Hayate?"

"Yeah, ojou-sama...you never see the stars as bright as this back at my apartment complex." The blue haired boy sighed as he contemplated on his adventures. "Wow...has it been that long already since I came to work here?" He whispered to himself as numerous accounts of their travels and adventures flashed into his mind. From the time he was saved from the "nice people" to the time where he traveled back in time to save ojou-sama as a little kid.

Hayate laughed sheepishly at his own mistakes and their moments together, which confused the young master. "What are you laughing at?" She turned her suspicious gaze over at her butler and watched him laugh.

"Oh it's nothing really," He began as he continued to gaze over at the stars. "It's just that, I've been reminiscing on our adventures and how they changed my life; especially when you saved me from those "nice people"." The boy turned to smile at the young maiden as the other once again blushed and turned her gaze over at the stars. "Thanks for everything, Ojou-sama."

"Um...yeah...don't mention it. Remember you got like thirty or something more years to pay off that debt."

"I know, I'm just glad that you saved me."

Nagi continued to gaze at the stars and squeaked once she saw a certain constellation. It was shaped like Hayate and herself, though, what made her squeak was what position they were in. She gazed away, but squeaked once more as she saw another constellation of them, but they were kissing. She blushed a more scarlet red as everywhere she looked, there were scenes of her and Hayate.

"Is something wrong ojou-sama?"

The worried butler snapped her out of her dizziness upon the discoveries up above. "Um...uh...nothing's wrong, Hayate." She laughed nervously and averted her gaze from the stars as she hoped to avoid the certain scenes that were above. "Just nothing"

"Well, I think we should go now. It's getting a bit more chilly, don't you think?"

"Uh...yeah I too think we should go back." She coughed as she tried to dismiss all those constellations that still lingered on her mind.

The butler stood up and walked over to where Nagi sat and outstretched his hand. Nagi just melted at the scene before her and took his hand, but failed to notice a certain white tiger creep up behind Hayate. The boy proceeded to pull her up, but suddenly he felt something pressing down his back and successfully fell on top of the other. The two blushed as they realized that their lips were touching and they couldn't seem to find the strength to pull or push the other off.

Snickering could be heard from behind a nearby tree, but the two didn't seem to notice.

Nagi's flushed face couldn't take any more of this. He had taken her first kiss, the most valuable thing a young girl such as her could have. It was heaven to her, but them being so close together made her nervous. She wasn't ready for this, not yet, but she liked it nonetheless. Her strength finally returned to her and she shoved him off. "I'm going back to the mansion alone! I don't need you anymore tonight. So...um...GOOD NIGHT!" She sped off, leaving the dumbfounded butler to his thoughts.

"So...that's what a kiss is like," He blinked as he touched his lips. "She was...pretty sweet."

**OWARI - THE END**


End file.
